El hada y el mago
by Iran Black
Summary: El amor prohibido es el tema central de este fict, entre Harry y una misteriosa chica de origenes desconocidos, que con su inocencia, sarcasmo y valentia confunde y cautiva a quien la conoce. Pero que secretos esconde la oculta identidad de la chica? Sign
1. Sorpresas y la joven fantasma

CAPITULO 1

SORPRESAS Y LA JOVEN FANTASMA

En el numero 4 de Privet Drive un chico de unos 16 años de edad, delgado  
pero no muy alto, de ojos verdes y pelo revuelto color azabache, miraba por  
la mojada ventana, a causa de la lluvia, con cara de resignación y  
aburrimiento. Aquel niño era Harry Potter, también conocido como " el niño  
que vivió", aquel niño que incontables veces se había enfrentando a lord  
Voldemort y había sobrevivido, aquel niño del que habla una antigua  
profecía... aquel muchacho que había perdido a la mayoría de sus seres   
queridos en un corto espacio de tiempo: su padre, su madre... y luego él, la  
persona en la que más se había respaldado y que nunca le había fallado...  
Sirius Black. Su padrino había muerto por su culpa y aquel sentimiento de   
culpa lo apresaba cada vez más. Ahora a mediados de Agosto se encontraba  
totalmente solo, rodeados de aquello muggles que tan poco lo querían, estaba  
solo con aquel devastador sentimiento: la culpabilidad. Sus amigos le  
escribían con frecuencia intentando animarle, pero era en vano.  
En el piso de abajo se oía a los Dursley discutir con su hijo, Duddley, algo   
poco frecuente, pero así era. De pronto divisó una pequeña lechuza que  
reconoció como la de su amigo Ron Weasley. Abrió la ventana para dejar pasar  
a la mojada lechuza y cuando esta entro la cerró a toda prisa. Se acercó   
rápidamente y le quitó el mensaje de la pata:

Querido Harry:

¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien, nosotros estamos... bueno, mejor que la  
ultima vez que te escribí, pero aún así todo sigue siendo un auténtico caos.  
Mi hermano Percy ha vuelto a casa, por fin se dio cuenta de su error y  
regresó ( ¿debería alegrarme?) y mama se puso contenta al verle pero se que  
sigue muy apenada por lo de Sirius, se siente culpable... dice que siempre  
estaba enfada con él.  
Hermione está aquí y nos gustaría que vinieras pero sé que no te está  
permitido... ordenes de Dumbledore según creo ¿ no? Espero que nos veamos  
pronto de todas maneras. Bueno Harry, sólo te escribía para saber como  
estabas y que no te preocuparas, que Hermione y yo estamos para ayudarte en   
lo que sea y también Fred y George y Ginny.

Ron

P.D: ¿Recibiste los resultados de los T.I.M.O.S? Dice papa que el lunes que  
viene nos los enviarás. Besos de Hermione.

Harry apartó la carta a un lado y se tumbó en la cama. Los echaba de menos,  
no sabía lo que haría sin ellos.  
Con este pensamiento, Harry se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, la voz de tía Petunia le despertó y rápidamente se  
vistió y bajo a desayunar. Duddey ponía mala cara a su desayuno mientras  
decía algo por lo bajo y tía Petunia canturreaba una canción para si misma.  
En aquella inmaculada cocina había un ambiente diferente del que solía haber  
pero Harry no sabía lo que era. Cuando su tía se percato de que el chico  
estaba allí dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se marcho en dirección al salón.  
Cinco minutos después regresó acompañada por un nervioso Vernon. Ambos se   
sentaron en la mesa donde Dudley y Harry desayunaban.  
- Harry... Vernon y yo tenemos una cosa importante que decirte- dijo   
vacilante su tía Petunia.  
- Escucha, chico, si hacemos esto es por que nos preocupamos por ti ¿ vale?  
Así que ya puedes ir diciendo a tu padrino ese... como se llame que te   
tratamos bien- explico su tío.  
Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago... sus tíos aún no sabían lo de  
Sirius y le dolía que hablaran de él como un asesino.  
- Mira, creo que deberíamos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero yo  
tenía miedo ¿ comprendes Harry? Todas esas cosas incompresibles que Lily  
hacía cuando ella y yo éramos pequeñas me daba miedo... nunca lo comprendí,  
nunca comprendí su vocación hacia la magia y todo tu... mundo y por eso la  
odiaba y ahora siento hacerlo.  
Petunia cayó con un suspiro de dolor. Harry escuchaba atónito, nunca había  
podido creer que su tía pudiera ser capaz de hablar con él de Lily pero no   
sabía a lo que venía todo aquello sobre su madre, si su tía no se explicaba  
mejor...  
- Harry, pretendemos llevarte ante tus padres- continuó su tío Vernon.  
Dudley levantó la vista de su plató abriendo su boca de par en par y dejando  
caer la cuchara que él estaba utilizando, con gran estruendo; Harry por su  
parte no sabía que decir ¿ Le estarían tomando el pelo?  
- Vete preparándote chico salíamos dentro de media hora- sentenció su tío  
Vernon y con esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
Su tía se levantó de la silla y miró a Harry son una pequeña sonrisa y  
continuó trabajando en la cocina. Este por su parte subió deprisa a su   
habitación a cambiarse. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a su  
armario, no tenía nada conveniente para algo así ¿ Qué debía ponerse? Se  
decidió por una larga camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros. Cuando  
estuvo listo bajó a esperar a sus tíos y a su primo y pronto estuvieron de  
camino al cementerio. La lluvia comenzó de nuevo a caer, como en la noche  
pasada y cada vez se podía ver menos por los opacos cristales de la  
ventanilla. Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar, pero a Harry el viaje se  
le hizo interminable; se apearon todos del coche a la entrada de un antiguo  
cementerio rodeado de altos muros de piedra y la entrada era interceptada  
por una gran valla negra con formas raras. La lluvia caía ahora con menos   
fuerza. Los 3 Dursley y Harry entraron en el lóbrego lugar con Petunia a la  
cabeza de la marcha con Vernon a su vera. Dudley y él cerraban la marcha.  
Anduvieron un rato por entre lápidas, sauces llorones y robles hasta llegar  
a donde sus padres debían estar enterrados. Ambas tumbas estaban cubiertas   
por flores silvestres; las lápidas eran blancas y parecía como si alguien la  
hubiera estado limpiando desde que ellos murieron, y en ellas decía:  
James Potter  
21-6-1965 31-10-1989  
El mundo simpre ha agradecido tener alguien como él  
Su hijo, Harry James , los " merodeadores" y Elisabeth simpre le añorarán.

Lilian Potter Evans  
22-3-1965 31-10-1989  
Ella ayudó al mundo más de lo que nunca se imaginó.  
Su hijo, Harry James, los "merodeadores" y Elisabeth simpre la recordarán.

Allí, debajo de toda esa tierra estaban sus padres. Siguió mirando las  
tumbas con aprensión pensando en quien podría ser Elisabeth, ¿ Sería tan  
importante como para mencionarla en las lápidas de sus padres? Nadie le  
había hablado de ella ¿ Quién sería?  
- ¿ Quién es Elisabeth? Preguntó Harry mirando de reojo a sus tios.  
- Oí mucho hablar de ella a mi hermana... debía ser su mejor amiga, nunca la  
conocí- musitó su tía.  
Si podía encontrar a esa mujer quizás podría saber algo más de sus padres,  
pero no sabía ni su apellido... sería una búsqueda inútil. Una transparente  
lágrima mojó su rostro y un cálido viento suavemente perfumando lo envolvió  
y se sintió mejor. De repente algo hizo que su mirada se desviara hacia la  
tumba que había junto a ellos. Una tumba poco reciente, pues aún la hierba  
no había cubrido la mojada tierra, un gran sauce lo cubría con sus largas y  
delgadas ramas y sus verdes hojas acariciaban la negra lápida. Y allí,  
detenida en frente de la tumba, se encontraba una joven muy bella... su  
cuerpo era color perla y flotaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo... un   
fantasma. En su rostro se presenciaba el dolor que sentía... la joven se  
cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó.  
Allí estaría enterrado alguien querido por ella pensó Harry y él sintió  
pena por la bellísima joven. Miró a sus tíos, no parecían haberse percatado  
por la presencia de la mujer. Sin poder resistirse volvió a mirarla, ya no  
lloraba... sus manos sujetaban una bonita rosa negra y esta la dejó sobre la  
mojada tierra.  
- Harry... tenemos que irnos- oyó musitar a su tía mientras se marchaban   
hacia la salida.  
- Ahora mismo voy- susurró mirándola- dadme 5 minutos.  
Ella agarró por el brazo a su esposo y ordenó a Dudley que los siguiera.  
Harry se quedó solo con sus padres y la muchacha. Esta no parecía darse   
cuenta de que la observaban, o eso pensaba el chico. Cogió dos bonitas  
flores del seto que había cerca de allí y las dejó una en cada sepultura. Se  
estaba yendo cuando oyó una voz muy dulce hablar. Harry se escondió detrás   
de la estatua de un ángel de piedra y observó a la mujer mientras hablaba.  
- Siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado... todo es por mi culpa- sollozó  
ella, parecía que todo lo que decía le costaba un gran esfuerzo- todo lo que  
te ha pasado desde que la noche que ocurrió aquello... nunca tendría que  
haber desconfiado de tu palabra, nunca debí creer el contenido de aquella  
maldita carta... pero es que no tenía noticias tuyas y tu hija y yo  
llevábamos tanto tiempo sin verte que me temí lo peor... aunque me lo   
intenté quitar de la cabeza, me era imposible aunque conservé la esperanza  
de que algún día te viera cruzar el jardín de regreso de tu viaje... pero al   
llegar aquella carta todas mis sospechas se vieron aclaradas... y lloré...  
por ti porque tu estabas muerto.  
Entonces la chica no pudo más y se echo a llorar con desesperación y  
amargura. Harry deseaba ir allí y consolarla pero no podía porque entonces  
ella descubriría que la había estado observando.  
- ¿ Cómo iba a saber yo que esa carta era un engaño? No podía saberlo pero  
debí haber confiado en ti en tus palabras y por eso lo siento... lo siento   
mucho- trataba de disculparse la joven mientras lloraba- lo siento de  
verdad... si lo hubiera sabido... seguramente no estarías muerto y...  
Ella no pudo continuar y se secó el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Suspiró  
y intentó volver a hablar.  
- A partir de ahora haré caso a tus consejos, se que no tiene mucho sentido  
pero es una forma de recordarte aunque sepa que jamás te olvidaré... como tu   
no me olvidaste a mi, Sirius.


	2. El pasado oculto

CAPITULO 2

EL PASADO OCULTO

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de oír ¿ esa era la tumba de Sirius? Qué hacía ella allí? No comprendía nada. Salió de su escondite con rapidez y se acercó a la muchacha deprisa, esta se asustó y se volvió a ver quien era. Harry se paró en seco... realmente era hermosísima... su largo cabello plateado adornado por extrañas flores le caía hasta la cintura, no era muy alta pero si delgada... de facciones exóticas y delicadas. Sus ojos color perla bañados de lágrimas le miraron asustados pero luego cambiaron... ahora parecía haberse tranquilizado... incluso parecía haberse alegrado un poco.  
- Mira Sirius... Harry ha venido a visitarte- dijo suavemente mientras le miraba con cariño.  
Él estaba atónito ¿ la conocía? Iba a preguntarle de que le conocía pero ella, mientras le sonreía, se convirtió en aquel cálido viento suavemente perfumado que antes le había animado, esta vez no fue diferente. Se quedó un momento parado hasta que reaccionó y se acercó a la tumba donde la chica había descargado sus penas.

Sirius Black  
5-1-1965 18-6-2003  
Devoto amigo... amado padre... querido padrino  
Su hijastro luchará por él , sus amigos rezarán por él y su hija llorará por él.

Realmente era la tumba de Sirius... de su padrino; la lápida le nombraba a él, a Harry, diciendo que lucharía, que vengaría su muerte y sin lugar a dudas él lo hará cuando llegue el momento. Cogió otra flor del seto y la depositó junto a la negra rosa de la desconocida mujer. Miró con más detenimiento la lápida.  
Dice " amado padre" ¿ Sirius había sido padre? La joven también la había mencionado y había dicho que era su esposa, su mujer... Sirius nunca me había dicho que se había casado Decidió marcharse de allí, pues sus tíos ya llevaban un rato esperándolo. Salió de lugar y todos se montaron en el coche. Llegaron a la hora de comer y en cuanto llegaron se pudieron a ello.  
El silencio era terrible en salón comedor, nadie hablaba. Súbitamente tío Vernon, rompió ese silencio.  
- Chico... Petunia y yo... bueno nos gustaría saber cómo murieron tus padre... las condiciones y todo lo demás y quien fue... - dijo su tío con esfuerzo.  
Harry dejó la cuchara en el plato con la cabeza gacha.  
- Realmente... creo que este no es el momento.  
Sus tíos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirarse.  
- Me voy a mi habitación- dijo el chico. Se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama y pensó en Sirius y en sus padres... pensó en la chica fantasma, la mujer de su padrino ¿ Por qué nunca la había hablado de ella?  
Quizás era demasiado duro para él... pensó Harry. Pensando se quedó dormido.  
Estaba delante de una gran casa abandonada. Las ventanas estaban cegadas, en el jardín crecían las zarzas por doquier, la antes blanca fachada es ahora gris. Avanzó por el camino de tierra y abrió la verja de madera para entrar en el jardín y avanzó hacia la entrada. La puerta estaba abierta y Harry entró. Al chico le parecía todo tan familiar... como si él ya hubiera estado allí hace mucho tiempo. Avanzó por el pasillo, todos los muebles estaban tapados por telas blancas cubiertas de polvo. Subió las escaleras y entró en una habitación. Era muy espaciosa y muy bonita... una cama de dosel blanco y dorado resaltaba en la estancia. Las paredes fueron un día hermosamente empapeladas, pero ahora se caían por el deterioro. Salió de la habitación y salió a la que había junto a esta. Abrió la puerta y entró. Era mucho mas bonita que la anterior, las paredes fueron pintadas de colores del mar simulando el hábitat de las sirenas... había una pequeña camita y los peluches de aspecto suave estaban encima de esta, cubiertos de polvo. Sin duda era la habitación de un bebe... Había una estantería caída y muchas cosas tiradas, Harry avanzó hacía allí... cogió una pequeña pintura polvorienta, en ella se reflejaban a una mujer muy bella de ojos azules y pelo rubio con una mirada penetrante y nariz aguileña. Sonreía al pintor y en sus rodilla estaba sentada una niña de poco más de un año, esta tenía los ojos negros y el pelo del mismo color... sonreía feliz, como si supiera que nada podría quitarle esa felicidad. Harry las conocía pero no sabía de que... de pronto un cálido viento llenó la habitación y...  
Harry despertó de aquel extraño sueño... recordaba todo lo que había visto y sabía quien era esa mujer, la del cuadro... era la muchacha del cementerio... la supuesta esposa de Sirius. Decidió no pensar más en ello, le escribiría una carta a Lupin y le preguntaría. Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y cogió un trozo de pergamino. Mojó su pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir. Estaba anocheciendo cuando acabó de redactarla. La releyó para asegurarse de que estaba bien:

Querido Remus:

¿ Qué tal?  
Te escribo por que quiero saber, principalmente, quien es Elisabeth ( nombrada en la tumba de mis padres) y su paradero para poder hablar con ella.  
Por otra parte me gustaría saber si Sirius se casó alguna vez y si tuvo alguna hija... tengo extraños sueños sobre eso y no se que pensar.  
Espero que me respondas pronto.

Harry

Si, así está bien pensó Harry. Dobló la carta con cuidado y se la puso en la pata de Hedwig.  
- Tienes que llevar esta carta a Remus Lupin ¿ de acuerdo? Es importante... vuela lo mas rápido que puedas- le dijo a la blanca lechuza mientras la conducía al alfelizar de la ventana.  
Ella le respondió con una suave mordedura en la mano y echo a volar tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitían.   
Harry sabía que Remus no iba a ser muy explícito y que él debería buscar algo por su cuenta... quizás debería ir a casa de sus padres, sabía que estaba derruida pero igual entraba algo. Decidió preguntarle a sus tíos haber si sabían donde vivieron sus ellos y después cogería el autobús noctámbulo e iría hasta allí. Sabía que era arriesgado pero necesitaba saberlo, tenía que averiguar las cosas que no quieren decirle los demás.  
Bajó corriendo al salón donde seguramente estarían reunidos sus tíos viendo la televisión, cosa que así era. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a los muggles.  
- ¿ Sabíais dónde vivían mis padres?  
Sus tíos se miraron temerosos.  
- Si... más o menos.  
- Dímelo.  
- ¿ A qué vienen esos humos, chico?  
- Necesito saberlo... tengo que entender lo que pasa a mi alrededor.  
Tía Petunia se fue del salón y volvió poco después con una pequeña caja de madera e indicó a Harry que se acercara.  
- Mira Harry... tu madre me envió esto hace muchos años para que te lo diera algún día si les pasaba algo a ellos... yo no tenía intención de dártelo antes, pero ahora si – dijo ella mostrándole una foto de su madre cuando iba a Hogwarts.  
Luego sacó una carta arrugada y vieja y se la tendió a Harry.  
- Léela- le animó su tía.  
El chico desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer:

Querido Harry: 7 de octubre de 1989

Si lees esto lo más probable es que esté muerta... me resulta muy duro escribir al que ahora es un bebé de un año y que está a mi lado pero debo hacerlo...para recordarte unas cuantas cosas:  
La primera es que tienes que saber que aunque no estemos ahí tu padre y yo siempre te querremos... no nos olvides ¿vale? Nosotros nunca lo haremos aunque no estemos cerca de ti; también quiero recordarte que todo el oro de nuestra cámara de Gringgots es ahora tuyo, úsalo bien; otra cosa, quiero que bajes al sótano de nuestra casa, la contraseña es Godric Gryffindor y quiero que cojas los pergaminos que allí hay, son de suma importancia, no lo olvides.  
Tu padre dice que te diga que su capa invisible es ahora tuya ( por si aún no te la ha dado Albus) y que consigas como puedas el mapa del merodeador, dice que está en el despacho de Filch, que lo uses para lo quieras y que si tienes alguna duda sobre como funciona que le preguntes a Remus o a Sirius, que a Peter no, que el no sabría decirte, este James, siempre haciéndome reír. En mi opinión creo que Sirius nunca superará lo de su mujer y su hija... creo que Sirius no querrá revivir esta época... pobres Lily y Beth... las echaré de menos yo también; tu padrino quería mucho a su familia incluyéndote a ti, Harry... como te reías cuando él jugaba contigo.  
Bueno basta de lamentaciones ya sólo me queda despedirme y mandarte besos desde el pasado. Te quiere:

Lilian Evans

P.D: Harry, sin que se entere tu madre te diré una cosa... se malo y machaca a Snivelly cuando le veas ( S. Snape, pelo grasiento) y también a Filch, pero siempre obedece a Albus, Sirius y a Remus ( a Peter no hace falta jeje) y bueno a todos los mienbros de la orden el general. Te apoya:

James Potter ( cornamenta)

Harry volvió a doblar la carta de sus padre y la metió al bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sus tíos lo miraban con insistencia.  
- Sólo eran mi madre y mi padre diciéndome que tuviera cuidado y bueno... las cosas que dirían unos padres normales- dijo él con tristeza- ¿ me das la caja?  
Petunia no puso objeción, se la dio y el muchacho subió escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Sacó el viejo contenido de la caja y lo extendió por la cama. Había desde fotos de sus padres hasta pequeños objetos personales de su madre. No había mas cartas pero si pequeños trozos de pergamino escrito; desdobló uno de ellos:

Canuto y Beth  
"La arboleda"  
Co. Louth (Irlanda)

¿ Sirius vivía en Irlanda con esa tal Beth? Ojalá tuviera polvos plu para ir hasta allí... pero harry no tenía nada de eso o que se le pareciera, siguió mirando las notas, pero la mayoría era hechizos y recetas mágicas que su madre y su padre escribieron.  
Abrió la ultima nota y pudo ver otra dirección:

Remus y Dánae  
Mauran´s Park  
Nº 23 Londres

¡ Esto si que es nuevo! Remus y Dánae... ¿ quién será esa Dánae? ¿ Remus también se casó?  
Harry ya tenía dolor de cabeza , decidió guardar todo y dormirse.


	3. Lilian Calhun

CAPÍTULO 3

LILIAN CALHUN

- ¡ Harry!- le llamó su tía- vamos, vete recogiendo tus cosas.  
Al chico no le pareció oír bien, ¿recoger sus cosas? Se levantó de su cama, se vistió y bajó a ver lo que pasaba.  
- ¿ Para que tengo que recoger mis cosas?  
- Te llevaremos a Londres, y estarás allí las dos semanas que quedan de vacaciones- dijo su tía.  
- Al caldero chorreante, o algo así- dijo su tío Vernon enseñándole una carta- esto es de un tal Alastor Moody y dice que aquí ya no estas seguro; asi que sube y prepara tus cosas.  
Harry así lo hizo, subió lo mas deprisa que pudo y metió sus pocas pertenencias al baúl. Lo bajó al pasillo y se fue a desayunar. Dos lechuzas, una blanca ( Hedwig) y otra negra y gris, entraron por la ventana en medio del desayuno. Se posaron encima de la mesa ante las asustadas caras de sus tíos y su primo. Harry cogió primero la negra y gris ( que se fue inmediatamente) y abrió el sobre con el emblema de Hogwarts.

Estimado señor Potter:

Es un gran placer comunicarle el magnifico resultado que ha obtenido en los exámenes del T.I.M.O:  
Adivinación: T.I.M.O conseguido.  
Astrología: T.I.M.O conseguido.  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: T.I.M.O conseguido.  
Defensa contra las artes oscuras: T.I.M.O conseguido.  
Encantamientos: T.I.M.O conseguido.  
Herbología: T.I.M.O conseguido.  
Historia de la magia: T.I.M.O no conseguido.  
Transformaciones: T.I.M.O conseguido.  
Pociones: T.I.M.O no conseguido.  
En total ha conseguido 7 T.I.M.O s lo que esta realmente bien.  
También le adjuntamos el material escolar para el próximo curso y le recordamos que el curso se iniciará el día 1 de septiembre, como todos los años.  
Sin otro particular:

Minerva Mc Gonagall  
Directora adjunta.

Harry no se lo podía creer... 7 T.I.M.O s! Se sentía feliz, iba por buen camino si quería convertirse en auror. Con estos pensamientos abrió la siguiente carta:

Querido Harry:

¿ Qué tale estás? Nosotros estamos bien... Tonks sigue recuperándose pero ya esta en la casa de la familia de Sirius.  
El tema que me mencionaste en tu carta es un poco delicado, creo que tu padrino no quería que dijéramos nada sobre ellas... pero supongo que algo tienes que saber, veamos... Sirius se casó son una chica llamada Elisabeth ( la mencionada en la lápida de tus padres) que era la mejor amiga de tu madre. Tuvieron una niña a la que llamaron Lilian ( de la cual yo era padrino) pero perdió a ambas en una trágica noche mientras él estaba en unos de esos viajes de trabajo; no tienes necesidad de saber más... por ahora al menos, pero llegado el momento creo que será el propio Dumbledore que te lo dirá pero ya sabrás el por qué.  
Respecto a los sueños no hagas ninguna tontería ¿ de acuerdo? Nada que te pueda poner en peligro.  
Bueno supongo que ya sabrás tu marcha al caldero chorreante, dentro de poco nos pasaremos por ahí y hablaremos contigo.

Remus Lupin

Con las cartas en mente Harry se montó en el coche de sus tíos y se alejó de Privet Drive... por muchos años.

A Harry no le costó mucho adaptarse a la nueva libertad que disfrutaba en Londres. Lo primero que hizo allí fue enviar una lechuza a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, diciéndole donde estaba.  
Sólo quedaban 5 días para volver a Howgarts cuando por fin los vio. Ron, su pelirrojo compañero, miraba embobado la tienda de artículos de quidditch y a Hermione hablando con una chica que no conocía.  
- Hola Ron- dijo asustando a su amigo.  
- ¡ Harry! Hermione mira, e encontrado a Harry- dijo el pelirrojo a la chica señalándole.  
- Hola Harry- dijo abrazándole- ¿ cómo estas?  
- Podría decirse que bien... quien es ella- dijo fijandose de nuevo en la bonita chica que estaba junto a Hermione.  
- Oh! Harry te presento a Lilian Calhum, Lilian, te presento a Harry Potter.  
- Ya le conocía- dijo tímidamente ella mientras miraba a Harry.  
Él a su vez también la miró y se dio cuenta que era muy guapa... era realmente guapa. Tenía dos grandes ojos negros, pelo color azabache y liso y era bajita y delgada. Sus rasgos eran exóticos y delicados y mirándola detenidamente se dio cuenta que tenía las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas.  
- Lily es de nuestro curso y además de Gryffindor, que raro que no la conocieras...  
- Si... es extraño...- dijo embobado.  
- A propósito Harry, Lily también se queda aquí, me lo cuidas eh?- dijo ella mirando a la chica.  
- Claro- dijo riéndose.  
- Ron, Hermione cada vez me sorprende más- musitó a su amigo.  
- Sí... y yo cada vez la entiendo menos- dijo su amigo suspirando.  
Los cuatro se encaminaron en busca del material escolar y mas tarde a tomar algo en el caldero chorreante. Harry habló con Lily y le pareció que era tan simpática como guapa.  
Sobre las siete de la tarde sus dos amigos se despidieron y se fueron a la Madrigera y se quedaron solos Lilian y Harry.  
- Bueno... creo que me ire a dormir- dijo ella bostezando- nos vemos mañana vale?  
- Vale... yo también me voy a dormir ¿ Cuál es tu habitacion?  
- La numero 5- dijo mientras subía las escaleras y dejaba a Harry en el bar- ¿ la tuya?  
- La 11... hasta mañana Lily.

- Hasta mañana- dijo despidiéndose.  
Diez minutos después Harry se dirigió a su habitación y se quedó dormido  
Aquella casa abandonada, con las ventanas cegadas y las zarzas dominando el jardín estaba ahora grandiosa y señorial. Harry fue por el mismo sitio que la otra vez y entró en el bonito jardín lleno de maravillosas flores y grandes árboles llenos de verdes hojas. El muchacho oía voces alegres... risas felices... Corrió hacia donde se oían las voces y encontró una bonita escena... una chica de largos cabellos castaños muy claros, casi rubios, ojos azules y piel blanca y vestida con un largo vestido blanco de seda... a la que Harry reconoció enseguida como la chica fantasma se columpiaba en un columpio de madera, un hombre joven la miraba sentado en el borde de un pozo de piedra blanca lleno de enredaderas mientras se reía. Sentada en una silla de madera estaba una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos muy guapa junto a un hombre que se parecía mucho a él: sus padres. Ambas mujeres estaban embarazadas. Todos reían y hablaban felices...  
- Vamos Lily... ven a columpiarte- decía la mujer del vestido blanco con una voz lejana y retumbante.  
- No Beth... estoy mejor aquí con James.  
- Lo que pasa es que Elisabeth ya está harta de Canuto... ¿ verdad que si viejo amigo?  
- ¿ Es eso cierto?- dijo Sirius a la chica riéndose y con la misma voz lejana que los demás.  
- ¿ Me crees capaz de dejar de quererte?- dijo bajándose del columpio y abrazando al joven.  
- Dímelo tu- dijo besándola.  
- Que no... que siempre te querré pase lo que pase...  
- Y yo nunca te dejaré sola... te lo prometo- dijo volviendo a reír.  
De repente todo se volvió oscuro... sus padres, Sirius y Elisabeth desaparecieron y Harry se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar pero otro día y en otro momento... volvió la claridad. Ahora el jardín parecía descuidado las marrones hojas de loa árboles caían una tras otra. Harry vio aparecer a una persona: Sirius.  
Parecía feliz y con su potente voz gritó:  
- Beth... Lily! Ya he regresado- dijo contento.  
No hubo respuesta alguna y la sonrisa de Sirius se borró. Entró corriendo en la casa y Harry le siguió. Su padrino corría por toda la casa llamando a su mujer y a su hija... pero no había respuesta. Sirius entró en la habitación en la que ya una vez estuvo Harry, también en un sueño. Cuando entró vio a Canuto sentado sobre la cama con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, mientras lloraba. Harry se acercó y vio una nota junto a él:

ELLAS HAN MUERTO, SIRIUS, SE HAN IDO PARA SIEMPRE...

Harry comprendió y extendió una mano con la intención de consolarle, pero oyó que una voz dulce le llamaba a lo lejos... y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

- Harry...- susurró Lily- vamos despierta.  
- ¿ Qué, qué?  
- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla... hablabas en sueños... bueno en realidad gritabas en un idioma extraño...  
- Mmmm... gracias por avisarme Lily- dijo mientas se levantaba y se ponía las gafas.  
- ¿ Qué soñabas?- preguntó la muchacha.  
Él la miró a los ojos... era tan hermosa...sintió una sacudida en el estómago y se sintió avergonzado de que pensara aquello... él quería a Cho... ¿ o no?  
- Soñaba... con la muerte...


	4. La Arboleda

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA ARBOLEDA**

- ¿ Con la muerte?- preguntó sorprendida y temerosa.  
- Sí...  
Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, sólo unos momentos después Lily habló:  
- Harry... supongo que muchas personas ya te lo habrán dicho pero me gustaría decirte que siento mucho lo de tus padres... sé lo que sientes...  
El chico la miró sorprendido.  
- No creo que realmente sepas lo que es no tener padres...  
- Harry Potter, no solo tú eres huérfano- dijo en tono de reproche.  
- ¿ Tu...?- preguntó Harry atónito sin poder acabar la frase.  
- Sí, yo soy de familia muggle y ellos murieron antes de que tuviera dos años... por lo menos eso me han dicho en el orfanato... he sido adoptada por otros estúpidos muggle muchas veces pero luego me devolvían al orfanato porque decían que yo era extraña... los últimos eran los Calhum y con ese apellido me quede... pero aun así me gustaría haber conocido a mis padres...  
Harry lo sintió verdaderamente por ella.  
- Y no sabes quiénes fueron tus padres? No sabes su nombre ni nada?  
- Nada... no tengo ninguna referencia de ellos y creo que siempre me quedaré con la duda- dijo con tristeza.  
- Vaya...lo siento, de verdad...  
- No pasa nada... la magia podría arreglarlo y aún sigo buscando un hechizo que me pueda resolver algunas dudas...  
- Yo nunca pensé que serías muggle... lo digo por tus orejas... tienen cierto parecido a la de los elfos o las hadas, según las pinturas...porque nunca e visto ninguno en le realidad.  
- Ya... a muchas personas les llaman la atención, incluso a mi y por ellos alguna vez me he planteado poder ser hija de magos pero es casi imposible.  
- Nada es imposible, créeme- dijo sarcásticamente.  
- Supongo... Harry...- dijo sentándose junto al chico- ese Sirius Black... era tu padrino verdad, no me preguntes como lo sé, ni yo lo sé... pero quiero que me lo confirmes.  
Harry la miró atónito.  
- Si... pero es imposible que lo sepas... como podrías saberlo?  
- Ya te he dicho que no lo sé... es como si... lo supiera desde siempre, no se como explicarlo, es extraño.  
- Oye Lily¿ cuantos T.I.M.O s sacaste?  
- 6 T.I.M.O s... tu?  
- 7, las pociones y la historia de la magia es lo que peor que se me dan...  
- Vaya a mi historia se me da bastante bien, si quieres este curso te ayudo; yo tengo un poco atravesada la astrología y la defensa contra las artes oscuras... con la ultima profesora... la Umbridge esa ¡ Qué mal me caía!  
- Dímelo a mi... bueno si tu me ayudas en historia yo te ayudo en astrología y en defensa, vale?  
- ¿ En serio?  
- Claro... ¿ quieres?  
- Me encantaría- dijo ella entusiasmada- pero tu tienes entrenamientos de quidditch y no tendrás tiempo para nada.  
Harry sintió ganas de decirle que la ayudaría aunque tuviera que dejar el quidditch

"Pero en que piensas? No darías nada por el qudditch"  
- No te preocupes seguro que sacaré tiempo... tu juegas al quidditch?  
- Nunca he jugado pero creo que este curso me presentaré para guardiana, dice Ron que el va a renunciar, que todo es demasiado para él.  
- Ron va a dejar el puesto?- preguntó extrañado.  
- Sí, eso me dijo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Bueno pues ya veremos como lo haces...  
- Creo que me voy a mi habitación a dormir unas horas más... hasta mañana Harry- dijo levantándose de la cama mientras su ondeante camisón de raso blanco dejaba al descubierto sus piernas. Harry se puso rojo al pensar algo que no debía.  
- Adiós Lily.

* * *

Los siguientes cinco días fueron geniales, se pasaba el día junto a Lily quien era una de las personas más simpáticas que Harry hubiera conocido y a veces, cuando sus manos se rozaban, sentía como su estómago se comprimía intentando que no saliera algún sentimiento que estaba creciendo ahí entro... algo que nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con Cho. El último día decidió ir al cementerio a hacer la ultima visita a sus padres y a su padrino y propuso a Lily que fuera con él, la cual aceptó encantada.  
Usando los polvos flu llegaron hasta la vacía capilla de que había en le antiguo cementerio y ambos salieron al exterior. El muchacho miró a Lily, llevaba una larga falda negra y un top negro y naranja ( hacía mucho frío ese día) y por encima una capa larga, negra con capucha, la cual le cubría la cabeza, sus sedosos cabellos le caían sobre los hombros y sus endrinos ojos parecían tristes.  
- Lily ¿ estás bien?  
- Sí, no te preocupes, solo que pienso que podría estar pasando cerca de mis padres y nunca lo sabría.  
Harry se cayó y ambos siguieron caminado silenciosamente, hasta que llegaron a el rincón donde los tres amigas estaban enterrados. Elisabeth no estaba aquella vez pero no le importó, estaba más pendiente de Lily. Miró a la tumba de sus padres y dejó una rosa roja en cada una y otra en la de Sirius. Para la sorpresa de Harry, Lily se puso a hablar sola.  
- Hola señores Potter, soy Lilian, amiga de su hijo... y creo que debería felicitaros por el magnífico hijo que tenéis... supongo que estaréis muy orgullosos de él- la chica se paró y miró a Harry sonriendo luego continuó- me gustaría decir que si podéis... saludéis a mis padres y decirles que les echo de menos y- dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar- que me gustaría que estuviesen ahora conmigo y que me apoyaran porque... aunque no todo el mundo se de cuenta... los que no os tenemos cerca no lo pasamos bastante bien y...  
Lily no pudo continuar y empezó a llorar amargamente, Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura, ella por su parte rodeó el cuello del chico con fuerza. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Lily se separó y le sonrió tímidamente.  
- Lo siento... no pretendía...  
- No importa... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de volver a Londres quiero hacer una parada en Irlanda.  
- ¿ Irlanda?- preguntó extrañada.  
- Sí... a la "arboleda"  
- " La arboleda"- susurró Lily- está bien...  
Ambos chicos fueron hasta la pequeña capilla y se acercaron al fuego que allí había y utilizaron los polvos flu uno después del otro para viajar a su siguiente destino. Primero entró Harry y dijo a la arboleda, Irlanda y en gran fuego verde se lo tragó, mientras desaparecía de la chimenea. Luego llegó el turno la Lily que hizo lo mismo. La chica apareció en un salón oscuro, sólo un poco de luz se colaba por las cegadas ventanas. Se levantó del suelo y buscó a Harry con la mirada pero no estaba allí...  
- Ha- Harry...?- preguntó ella temerosa, esa casa le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no le gustaba, había algo allí, como una maldición... lo sentía.  
- Lily... ven, no hagas ruido- dijo la voz de Harry mientras la agarraba de la mano y la sacaba de la oscura salita y la conducía al hall.  
- Tienes que estar callada... no se que podremos encontrarnos aquí.  
- Pero ¿ que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Lily.  
- Resolver dudas.  
Harry empezó a recorrer el pasillo mientras Lily le seguía aún agarrada de su mano. Subieron las escaleras cubiertas de polvo mientras crujían horriblemente. Llegaron a el piso superior y el chico entró a la habitación de la derecha... abrió la puerta y vio aquella habitación... la habitación donde ya dos veces antes había entrado. Lily por su parte sintió escalofríos al entrar en ese cuarto tan hermosamente adornado y decorado... allí había pasado algo, ella lo sabía, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y borrosas imágenes se le cruzaban por la mente pero no podía distinguirlas y cuando no pudo más soltó involuntariamente la mano de Harry y se desmayó. El chico se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló para intentar reanimarla... pero era inútil. La cogió en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras despacio y entro de nuevo en la salita. Echo polvos flu de nuevo y entró en la chimenea junto a ella.  
- Al caldero chorreante- gritó.  
Al de pocos segundos ya estaba allí y con ayuda de Tom ( el tabernero) la llevó a su habitación. Se sentó en una silla y espero a que despertara. Pero hasta el día siguiente no lo hizo y Harry se quedó dormido junto a ella. Cuando Lily despertó y le vio allí no pudo menos que sonreír... nuca se hubiera imaginado esto, que el gran Harry Potter estuviera preocupado por ella de tal manera que se hubiera quedado durmiendo en su habitación...  
"No digas tonterías Lily, él nunca será para ti, además a ti te gusta otra persona... a ti te gusta Kevin... él no, él no... además no serás correspondida" pensó ella. 


	5. La vuelta a Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Lily recogieron sus baúles y salieron a la calle de Londres. Ya allí, cogieron un taxi muggle y se encaminaron a la estación King Cross. Iban muy justos de tiempo y la mayoría del trayecto lo pasaron corriendo. Llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ y pasaron juntos la barrera. El expreso estaba a punto de salir y corriendo entraron en él. Todos estaban en sus compartimentos despidiéndose de sus familiares así que los dos chicos no tuvieron problema para andar por el pasillo. Muy al fondo encontraron un compartimento vacío en el cual entraron. Depositaron sus baúles en su lugar y sentaron con la respiración agitada, se miraron y se rieron. Hermione y Ron estaban en el compartimento de prefectos y no estarían mucho tiempo con ellos.  
Cuando pasó la señora del carrito con la comida ambos Harry compró todo lo que quiso y más. Comieron hasta hartarse y después estuvieron en silencio un rato, cada uno pensando en sus cosas... que más o menos eran las mismas.  
¿ Qué me pasa?- se preguntaba Lily- ¿ Por qué estos sentimientos por él? Sé que es algo imposible pero... nunca pensé que pudiera hablar con él, pensaba que era inalcanzable. Tampoco lo juzgué bien desde el principio, desde siempre pense que era un orgulloso y prepotente que por que hubiera vencido a Lord Voldemort era el centro del mundo y todos le teníamos que admirar, pensé que jugaba con la muerte de sus padres y que realmente no se sentía apenado por su pérdida... pero ahora he descubierto que no es cierto, Harry es diferente a los demás chicos que he conocido hasta ahora, él es especial... cuando le veo siento algo extraño que aún no se lo que es pero me gusta- pensó sonriendo- y espero aclararme pronto

¿ Por qué me pasa esto¿ Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? Cada vez lo entiendo menos, no tiene nada que ver con lo que sentía por Cho... no, es algo diferente, algo más fuerte. Me parece sorprendente que la conozca sólo desde hace unos días, a veces la siento más cercana que nadie, incluso más que Hermione... además es tan guapa, y simpática y tan incomprensible- Harry suspiro- Hay algo en ella, es como si... no lo sé pero es extraño  
Harry vio que ella sonreía y se preguntaba en que estaría pensando. Rápidamente se sentó a su lado y la miró, Lily le miró sorprendida.  
- ¿ En que piensas?  
- Eso es cosa mía no?- dijo sonriéndole.  
- Claro, claro pero dímelo y te diré en que pensaba yo.  
- Tu primero- dijo ella mientras se reía.  
- Vale... yo pensaba en ti.  
Ella no respondió enseguida, le sorprendía su respuesta.  
- Bu- bueno... yo pensaba en, bueno... pensaba como tu- dijo tímidamente.  
- Pensabas en ti misma- preguntó divertido.  
- No, no... en ti, yo pensaba en ti- dijo nerviosa.  
- ¿ Interrumpimos algo¿ Quizás una declaración de una sangre sucia al niño favorito de Dumbledore?- dijo de repente una voz fría que arrastraban las palabras.  
- Lárgate Malfoy- le ordenó Harry mientras se ponía en pie.  
- No, Potter no me iré, vengo a hablar contigo.  
- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tu- dijo Harry enfadado.  
- Sólo quiero comprobar si son ciertos los rumores de que Black, tu padrino, murió a manos de su prima por acudir en tu ayuda, ya que habías caído en una trampa- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
- ¡ Harry no! No lo hagas, no merece la pena- dijo agarrando al chico del brazo mientras miraba a Draco con odio.  
- Harry... por que no me sorprende? Otra víbora muggle más para tu grupo?  
- Sí, yo seré una víbora pero tu también, es más somos víboras del mismo pozo!- le gritó Lily llena de odio- Tu, tu hijo de mortífagos traidores y asesinos... eres carroña, y como tal algún día te pudrirás.  
- Eso no te lo perdono- dijo mientras sacaba la varita- Petríficus totalus.  
Un rayo azulado salió de la varita de Malfoy para alcanzar a la chica. Harry miraba estupefacto la situación mientras también sacaba la varita. Lily por su parte, resentida por los insultos de Malfoy deseó que el hechizo fuera para él. Y cuando iba a alcanzarla este rebotó en una especie de barrera invisible y le dio al propio creador del hechizo el cual cayó al suelo. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida del efectos de sus pensamientos y miró a Harry que parecía igual de confuso que ella. Los dos gorilas que siempre acompañaban a Draco lo cogieron asustados y se fueron.  
- Lily ¿ Estás bien?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por los brazos.  
Ella asintió, todavía estaba asustada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas cosas y aún no comprendía aquello que había hecho; intentaba por todos los medios no mirar a Harry.  
- ¿ Cómo hiciste eso?  
- N- no lo sé... fue todo tan extraño, me sentía impotente pero cuando aquello ocurrió fue diferente, me llene de fuerza, como si fuera otra persona- dijo mientras Harry se acercaba más a ella; si seguía así se iba a poner nerviosa.  
- Tranquilízate...  
Lily sabía que si continuaba la iba a besar y ella deseaba que lo hiciera así que la joven se acercó a él.  
Harry, por su parte, ya no podía dar marcha atrás a la situación, pero los ruidos provenientes del pasillo hicieron que la pareja se separara. Lilian se sentó con la cara roja y Harry un poco alejado de ella y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Este panorama no duró mucho, los dos jóvenes se pusieron a jugar al snap explosivo y rieron durante el resto del trayecto. Hermione y Ron no aparecieron en todo el viaje y Harry se preguntaba dónde estarían. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar se pusieron la túnica escolar y esperaron a que el ten aminorara la marcha. Momentos después bajaron y esperaron a los dos prefectos, que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Se montaron en los carruajes tirados por aquellos magníficos animales que unos meses antes les había conducido a Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione y a Harry hasta Londres donde les esperaba una trampa. Nadie habló en el corto recorrido y pronto llegaron al castillo. Junto a los demás alumnos entraron al hall y de allí al Gran Comedor. Fueron hasta la mesa Gryffindor y se sentaron a esperar a que comenzara la selección.  
- Ron, dónde habéis estado Hermione y tu?  
- Pues... en el compartimento de los prefectos, claro- dijo nervioso- ¿ Dónde sino?  
- Ron, creo que me estás ocultando algo- dijo Harry.  
- ¿ Yo?- preguntó con una voz un poco exageradamente aguda.  
- Sí, tu... aunque no me puedo imaginar lo que es...- dijo extrañado- Hermione dímelo tú.  
- N- no hay nada que decir, Harry- igual de nerviosa que Ron.  
- ¿ Qué os pasa a los dos? Sé que me estáis ocultando algo- dijo comenzando a enfadarse.  
Pero cuando Hermione y Ron iban a volver a excusarse entró la profesora Mc Gonagall con un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador, entonces todo el comedor quedó en silencio. Una fila de niños de primer año entraron al Gran Comedor.  
El sombreo abrió la ranura que tenía de boca y comenzó a cantar una canción.  
Después dio comienzo a la selección.  
- Alson, Mariah- exclamó la profesora Mc Gonagall.  
Una niña menuda de largos cabellos rubios se acercó nerviosa al sombrero, que se lo puso en la cabeza cubriéndole la mitad de esta.  
- GRYFFINDOR.  
Harry y los demás rompieron en aplausos mientras la chica, con una sonrisa de ilusión se sentó en la mesa.  
- Amerson, Sue.  
- HUFFLEPUFF.  
- Breston, Mike.  
- HUFFLEPUFF.  
- Camus, William.  
- SLYTHERIN  
Y así siguió con unos vente chicos y chicas más y la selección finalizó con Alice Vieira que fue a Gryffindor.  
- Bueno sabiendo que lo que deseáis es comenzar el banquete, no privo así que ¡ podéis comenzar!- exclamó contento Dumbledore.  
Antes los hambrientos alumnos apareció un sinfín de comida. Harry y Ron no perdieron el tiempo y cogieron todo lo que pudieron y empezaron a comer como si llevaran años sin hacerlo, con lo cual Lily y Hermione les miraron con malos ojos.  
- ¿ Gue?- dijo Ron con la boca llena mirando a las chicas.  
- Ron, no hables con la boca llena, das asco- dijo Hermione enfadada.  
Harry no pudo reprimir la risa y la mitad de la comida que tenía en la boca salió disparada al centro de la mesa y comenzó a reír.  
- Limpius actus- dijo Lily mientras apuntaba con su varita a donde Harry había tirado toda aquella comida- sois los dos repulsivos.  
- Lo siento- dijeron los dos chicos todavía riéndose.  
- Lily, pasa de ellos, no les hagas caso- dijo Hermione mientras se servía sopa de carne.  
La chica miró a Harry y le sonrió después se concentró en su comida sonriéndese a si misma ya que ella era la unica que sabía lo que Hermione y Ron se trían entre manos. No sabía como pero lo sabía. Cuando terminaron de comer las bandejas de comida desaparecieron y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.  
- Doy la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos y también a los alumnos veteranos. Bien os recuerdo que el bosque que está a las inmediaciones del castillo está prohibido para cualquier alumno, sin ninguna excepción- dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron- en especial en estos tiempos tan peligrosos para nosotros. Tambiém quiero recordar que la lista de objetos prohibidos se encuentra en el despacho del señor Filch. Creo que eso es todo... ah! Quiero presentaros al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: Albert Smith. Un mago anciano se levantó de su silla y saludó a los presentes. Su barba igual de larga que la de Dumbledore era gris, sus ojos verdes brillaban de alegría y satisfacción y una sonrisa bonachona le cruzaba el rostro, era delgado y alto, igual que Dumbledore. La mayoría de los alumnos aplaudieron al nuevo profesor.  
- Bien, todos sabemos el incidente del año pasado que tuvo lugar con la profesora Trelawney, pues bien ha sido readmitida y junto a Firenze darán la asignatura de adivinación. Sólo me queda recordarle que los equipos de quidditch necesitan jugadores y les invito a todos a apuntarse a las pruebas de mañana. Ahora todos a las habitaciones, no querréis estar cansados mañana y perderos el primer día de clase ¿ no?- dijo el director sonriendo.  
Todos los alumnos se levantaron con gran estruendo de las mesas y se fueron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, guiados por sus prefectos.


	6. Las pruebas de Quidditch

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**LAS PRUEBAS QUE QUIDDITCH**_

- Vamos Lily! Llegaremos tarde- dijo Hermione tirando de las sabanas turquesas de la chica.

- Mmmmm, no Hermione! Aun es muy temprano...

- Temprano dices? Pero si son las 8 de la mañana!

- Pues por eso- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Hermione espero impacientemente y 15 min. después bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, donde Harry y Ron las esperaban.

- ¿ Donde estabais?- pregunto Ron.

- Durmiendo- explico Lily.

- A bueno... si es asi...

- Tomad, los horarios de este año- dijo Hermione.

- Veamos... ahora tenemos encantamientos con Hufflepuff y después herbologia tambien con Hufflepuff. Dos horas de adivinación... QUE?- exclamo Harry con cara de horror- DOS HORAS DE ADIVINACIÓN!

- Si...- dijo Lily- pero no tenemos mas dias.

- Aun asi... no se si podre soportarlo; después transformaciones y cuidado de las criaturas magicas.

- En mi caso, estudios muggles- dijo Lilian.

- Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos yendo a clase del profesor Flitwick.

Lilian cogio una ultima tostada y siguió a sus amigos.

La primera clase paso con rapidez y en herbologia lo unico que hicieron fue observar y hacer un informe sobre una bellísima planta llamada Culpus magnus, cuyas hojas servian para hacer la vestimenta de las hadas. Una tarea un tanto aburrida, pero al menos no les pusieron deberes.

Cuando el recreo acabo todos los Gryffindors y Rawenclaws se dirigieron al aula de adivinación. Firenze les esperaba en el hall.

- Por favor... prestadme atención un momento, gracias. Bien, Agston, Brown, Calhum Longbotton, Mansen y Potter venid conmigo, los demás a la clase del bicho con gafas.

Ron, miro con cara de pocos amigos a Firenze por haberle separado de Harry y Lily, pero no tuvo mas remedio que subir hasta la torre norte.

- Bien, pequeños astrologos... mi clase se dara en una clase preparada unicamente para mi enseñanza, una adivinacion mas profunda que la que cursabais el año anterior. Es aquí, entrad.

Los 6 alumnos y el centauro entraron en una estancia grande, claramente magica.

El techo era muy parecido al del gran comedor, era la misma imagen del cielo del exterior, pero en este caso no habia ni una sola nube, ni lucia el sol, solo habia estrellas, la luna y algun planeta escondido.

- Como veis, este sera nuestro libro de texto- dijo señalando el cielo- no necesitareis nada mas.

La clase fue amena y divertida, nada comparado con las de aquello bicho con gafas, como Firenze la llamaba. Salieron de clase 5 min, antes de que acabara y se fueron al gran comedor a comer.

Hermione venia feliz de su clase de aritmancia, pero Ron aparecio con cara de susto y amargado.

- Y esa cara?- pregunto Lily.

- Como la odio... podria comparala con Snape... nos ha mandado infinidad de deberes, me ocupara todo el fin de semana terminarlo!

- Pues a nosotros no nos ha ido mal- dijo Harry con tono burlon.

- Si, eso... dilo otra vez quizas no me des envidia- dijo resentido.

Harry solo se rio.

La siguiente clase ( transformaciones) fue muy dura, pero cuidado de las criaturas magicas lo compensó.

Hagrid les estuvo hablando de las hadas. Esos seres que Harry siempre los habia considerado portadoras de buena suerte, nada malvadas y diminutas con una varita magica, como en los cuentos muggles... pero no era asi; habia de todo tipo malvadas y buenas... y tambien casos intermedios que solo si se las provocaba atacaban, habia pequeñas como mariposas, de tamaño de pequeñas setas y homgos y del mismo tamaño que los humanos, aunque ese era una caso unico y especial: las poderosas hadas amburg.

- Las hadas amburg son lo mas parecido a humanos que hay, y a veces se las confunde con las ninfas- explico Hagrid- pero las ninfas no tienen alas. Tienen el cabello entre blanco y plateado y los ojos de color azul trasparente. Su tez de palida y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se dice que cuando un hombre la ve, se enamora perdidamente de ella... como veis todas son muy hermosas. Pero las hadas, en la mayoria de los casos, nunca se casaria con un humano, ni mago ni muggle, pues si lo hacen se desencadenara una terrible maldicion... el hada que ose casarse con un humano morira cuando tenga a su primera hija ( simpre son chicas en este tipo de uniones) Su hija jamas debe enamorarse ni dejar que los hombres se enamoren de ella, pues si el amor no es el verdadero, el humano morira de una forma u otra muy prematuramente. Y por ultimo, si le rompen el corazon, de cualquier manera ella morira, pasando su potencial magico a su descendiente; claro que este son solo suposiciones, pero por desgracia ha habido hechos que lo demuestran.

El unico reino de hadas amburg esta en este mismo bosque, aunque su paradero es desconocido para la mayoria (...)

Hagrid siguio hablando de las hadas amburg durante toda la clase. Cuando acabo, dejaron sus cosas en la sala comun Gryffindor, Harry se puso su tunica de quidditch y bajaron al campo: las pruebas iban a comenzar.

- Hola Harry!- dijo Katy al verle.

- Qué tal, Harry?- pregunto Alicia.

- Bien... ya estamos todos?

- Si... Ginny esta con los nuevos, ya sabes que ahora ella es cazadora ¿ verdad?

- Si... creo que lo sabía.

- Bien... pues necesitamos un guardian y dos golpeadores.

- Lo se... aunque dudo que haya alguno que merezca la pena- dijo Harry mirando de reojo, sin muchas esperanzas, al grupo de chicos y chicas de segundo y tercero.

Alicia dio la señal para que las pruebas comenzasen. Los competidores se pusieron en fila para esperar su turno. Harry miraba desesperado a la penosa actuación de todos. Cuando una chica probaba como bateadora, Ron llegó al campo de juego y se sento reunio con Harry.

- ¿ Las chicas?

- Se quedaron atrás... no se de que hablaban pero parecian muy...

- Muy...

- No se... como si no quisiesen que me enterase...

- Ya, y no sabes de que hablaban?

- He oido nombres como Kevin, Victor, tu, yo... en fin- dijo Ron suspirando.

Harry no dijo nada, sigio mirndo como la chica intentaba dar a la bludger sin mucho éxito.

Mientras en el hall del castillo de camino al campo de quidditch, dos chicas hablaban.

- Sabes Hermiones, creo que Harry deberia saber todo lo vuestro, se lo merece... es vuestro amigo.

- Ron tiene miedo, pero me ha prometido decirselo- diijo la chica.

- Me alegro...

- Bueno Lily y tu?

- Yo que?

- Ya sabes... como yo con Ron... tu?

- Ah!- dijo sonrojandose- yo no salgo con nadie, si es a lo que te refieres... pero...

- Te gusta alguno, verdad?

- Si- dijo suspirando.

- Quien, quien?

- Pues...

- Vamos, yo te he dicho lo de Ron...

- Es que... Harry, pero tambien otro... Kevin Mc Owell de Rawenclaw, el golpeador del equipo.

- Harry y Kevin? Que fuerte!- dijo riendose- bueno, si te digo la verdad los dos estan muy bien... pero bastante dificiles, uno por timido y el otro por popular.

- Harry es menos timido de lo que parece.

- Seguro... tu sabes lo que le consiguio declararse a Chang?

- No, ni quiero saberlo- dije cruzandome de brazos.

- Eres mi amiga y te voy a decir la verdad, aunque no te guste- dijo ella- a por ellos!

- Gracias Hemione- dijo Lily.

- Mira ahí esta tu amor- dijo Hermione entre risas señalando a Harry.

- Calla, calla.

- Hola chicas- dijo Ron- estamos viendo lo penosas que nos las personas de Gryffindors para el quiddich, no dan ni uno...a veces creo que nunca debi irme del equipo.

- Lily, me prometiste intentarlo- dijo Harry tendiendole su escoba.

- No... no creo que pueda- dijo ella sonrojandose.

- Vamos Lily- dijo Hermione riendose- te lo dice Harry...

- Hermione...- dijo Lily a su amiga entre dientes.

- Vamos, por intentarlo...

Lily cogio la escoba y se montó en ella. Subio muy alto aprobechando la suave brisa que corria, despues bajo hasta los postes de gol a esperar que Katy lanzara la primera quaffle.

Vamos Lily, puedes parala...sabes que Katy la lanzara hacia el poste derecho, tienes que estar preparada...

Katy tiró, como Lily supuso, hacia el poste derecho y esta la paro sin complicaciones. Realizo piruetas desconocidas para poder parar todas las quaffles, todo perfecto.

Todos sabian quien seria la nueva guardina ¿ pero los bateadores?

- Harry... la guardina sera Lily, y los bateadores los hermanos Crevey ¿ de acuerdo?

- Los hermanos Crevey? No recuerdo haberlos visto...

- Lo hicieron los ultinos, y bastante bien por cierto- dijo Alicia.

- Bien pues ya tenemos el equipo completo- dijo Katy- ATENCION! YA EMOS ELEGIDO A LOS FUTUROS MIEMBROS! LA GUARDIANA SERA CALHUM Y LOS BATEADORES LOS HERMANOS CREVEY!

- Genial hermanito, estaremos en el equipo con Harry!- dijo Dennis chicando su mano con la de Colin.

- Claro que si Dennis.

- Harry... en serio que soy la guardina?

- Claro Lily, has sido la mejor, te lo mereces- dijo Harry sonriendola.

- Nosotros te animaremos desde las gradas- dijo Ron- Hermione y yo.

- Gracias, chicos.

- Bien reunion del equipo, todos los demas podeis iros ya- dijo Katy.

Cuando todos se fueron Alicia comenzo.

- Como todos sabeis todo equipo necesita un capitán, Angelina ya no está y necesitamos una nueva, Alicia y yo ya emos pensado en uno... creemos que es mejor para el puesto.

- Si- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry- querras?

-Yo?- pregunto el chico atonito.

- Claro, eres el mejor de todo Howgarts- exclamo Lily.

- Bueno- dijo cortado- si todos quereis no voy a decir que no...

- Entonces decidido, el nuevo capitán sera Harry Potter.

- VIVA POTTER- gritaron Dennis y Crevey.

- Felicidades Potter- dijo la voz de una chica.


End file.
